


The Day School Starts

by Theyisms



Series: Senior Year [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Hayner/Roxas - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Roxas tries to defend Hayner. Pence might still be upset, and Olette doesn’t like that.





	The Day School Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t edited. I honestly could not be bothered.

Roxas is a little disappointed. Here he is walking through the front doors of his school and things don’t feel all that different. He had expected to _ feel _ his senior status setting in, and yet it just feels like regular old school. Maybe his expectations had been a little too high. What had he even expected? A party? Special treatment?

With his skateboard tucked under his arm, he walks further into the school and checks the locker numbers for the one he’d been assigned during orientation. He finally finds it in B Hall, and frowns once he realizes it’s right next to Seifer’s. He fights back a scoff and attempts to go to his locker as if he doesn’t even exist. In the middle of putting in his combination, he hears, “Loser.”

Roxas side-eyes him, lying his skateboard at his feet. “Was that a greeting or an insult? I’m not fluid in Bully, sorry.”

Seifer doesn’t bother to look at him, which Roxas finds a little strange. He shrugs out of his jacket and shoves it into his locker. “Just because I don’t like you and your little friends doesn’t make me a bully.”

“No, but actively antagonizing me and my friends for a little over ten years kind of makes you a bully,” Roxas smiles sarcastically. “Why are you even talking to me?”

“I’m not,” the bully says as he slams his locker door shut. And he walks off. Roxas squints in the direction of the bully’s retreating form. After a few moments of staring in aggravated confusion, he returns his attention to his own combination. It pops open, and he stores his skateboard inside. No bag today. He and the gang never carried a backpack on the first week of school so as not to wrinkle their outfits. This is especially the case for Olette, who, after the first week finishes, will be required to wear hospital scrubs because of the medical program she’s in.

Now, if everyone followed the plan, Roxas should find his friends outside. One of the smaller perks of being a senior is that they can eat breakfast and lunch outside. He closes his locker and leaves out of the door to the breezeway, reenters the school on the other side, cuts through the cafeteria, and goes back outside to meet up with his friends. He narrows his eyes in confusion as he looks around. There are a few seniors scattered over the area, but none of them are his friends. Humming softly, he chooses a random empty table to sit at and pulls out his phone.

**HORP**

_ Roxas: yoooo where is everybody? _

_ Roxas: you guys get lost? _

_ Roxas: im outside already _

A couple minutes pass before he starts to get replies.

_ Hayner: Omw...picking up tape :( _

_ Roxas: :o _

_ Roxas: guess Olette found out _

_ Olette: I expected YOU to be the mature one… _

_ Olette: I should just keep all of these donuts to myself _

_ Hayner: NO _

_ Roxas: nooo dont do that ur so sexy aha _

_ Hayner: ROXAS_

_ Olette: ROXAS_

_ Roxas: im funny and ur all jealous _

“I hate you.”

Roxas laughs as he looks up to see Olette sit down across from him and drop a pink box of donuty goodness on the table in front of her. He gasps and reaches for the box, but she slaps his hand away. “Hey…”

“Wait until everyone else gets here,” she scolds.

The blond laughs as he folds his arms on the top of the table. “Did you like my joke?”

“No,” she laughs. “I’m so tired of that stupid meme, oh my god.”

“It’s a quality meme. You just don’t know funny.”

Olette rolls her eyes. “Has Pence been by here at all?”

Roxas slowly shakes his head, wondering if he should be worried. “Nope. Did you get to talk to him yesterday?”

She nods, fiddling with a corner of the box. “Yeah, he said he just needed some space, but he didn’t answer any of my text this morning. I’m gonna try and talk to him again the next time I see him. How’s Hayner?”

Roxas shrugs. “Still Hayner.”

Olette giggles. “So, still a dumbass, basically.”

He cringes as he remembers the conversation he’d had with Hayner from the day before. “Hey, maybe don’t...call him stuff like that.”

She gives him a funny look. “I’ve always called him a dumbass, though.”

“I know but don’t you think that you could possibly hurt his feelings with that?”

“No? If it hurt his feelings, he’d say something about it. And if he does, then I’ll stop. Trust me, he knows I’m not serious. It’s our thing. He calls me stuck up and mean, I call him stupid, we laugh, we get over it.” Olette pauses. “What would make you think that I’m hurting his feelings?”

_ Don’t tell anybody else that Olette is my resolution. _

Would Hayner mind if he told Olette that it actually does bother him? He’s not sure if he can bring it up without mentioning that Hayner likes her, and if he tries to omit that part, she’s going to sense that something is up and grill him about it until he cracks. Or worse, she’ll grill Hayner. Neither of them are very good under pressure and Hayner may say the wrong thing if he’s put on the spot so suddenly. He already has a misunderstanding with Pence, so there’s no need for him to get into it with Olette as well.

“I don’t know,” he lies. “Just seems like something he’d be upset about. Plus, he’s not really dumb at all. He just procrastinates and doesn’t put forth a lot of effort. He can be a really good student if he tries,” Roxas says. With each word, he feels something in his chest wind a bit tighter. He can’t explain why, but he can tell he’s getting upset.

“No, you’re right,” Olette admits. “I just think the fact that he doesn’t try is dumb. If he wanted to be seen as smart, he’d do better,” Olette shrugs.

Roxas frowns. “I don’t think that’s fair…”

Olette sighs. “Rox, it’s been a long running joke between us for years. Why are you suddenly so mad?”

“I’m not mad, I’m just trying to—”

Something clatters onto the table loudly, scaring them both. It’s a brand new new roll of tape. Hayner takes a seat next to Olette. “There’s your stupid tape, now leave me alone. Ooh donuts!”

Olette smacks his hand away just as she’d done to Roxas. “Wait until Pence gets here.”

Hayner takes a look around. “Where is he?”

Both Roxas and Olette shrug.

He sighs. “Shit. He won’t answer any of my messages. Lette, could you tell him I wanna talk to him?”

“He’s not answering me either. Rox, can you try?”

The blond grabs his phone. “I don’t think he’ll answer me either, but I’ll see.”

**Pence**

_ Roxas: hey r u ok? _

_ Roxas: olette and hayner are v worried about u. and me2. its ok if you dont wanna talk but lemme know ur ok _

He receives a response almost immediately.

_ Pence: I’m okay. Really just need some space and time to think. I won’t make it to breakfast but I’m fine _

_ Pence: Tell Hayner I’ll talk to him after school Friday @ TUS _

_ Pence: Also, we’re cool. I have nothing against you so please don’t think I’m upset with you or avoiding you _

Roxas backs out of the messenger app and puts his phone down. “Um, Pence says he’ll talk to Hayner at The Usual Spot after school Friday.”

“That long?! He totally hates me!” Hayner whines.

“Wait, how come he can answer _ you _back and not me?” Olette complains. “Is he suddenly mad at me too?”

Olette doesn’t _ look _upset, but he can tell by the tone of her voice that she definitely is. She never likes to be told so, but she’s the kind of girl that can’t stand it when people are upset with her. There was one time when Roxas was so exhausted that he decided to leave his unread text messages for the morning, he’d woken up to five missed calls and twenty-five messages from a very panicky Olette asking him if she’d done something wrong.

That was years ago. She’s much better now.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s afraid you guys will yell at him or something. He said he needed space so—Olette, don’t call him,” Roxas sighs. “He said he needed space.”

The brunette ignores him as she brings her phone to her ear and walks over to a nearby tree. So she _ isn’t _better now. His mistake.

Hayner smiles fondly as he watches her, and for the first time, Roxas can actually _ see _how much he likes Olette all over his face. Maybe since he knew now, Hayner trusted him enough to let his guard down.

“Damn. She’ll calm down one day.”

Roxas looks at Olette, who has her back turned to them. He hopes that day comes soon. He doesn’t really think it's healthy to be that confrontational. He wants to say something about it, but fears getting his head chewed off by her.

“Yeah...” he mumbles.

Hayner looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “You okay?”

“I’m good. Things just feel a little off without Pence. I really want this fixed so Olette doesn’t freak out and have a stroke. We can’t start this year off with drama, man.”

“I kinda feel like this is all my fault. I mean, if I had chosen my words better, we wouldn’t be dealing with this and Pence wouldn’t be hurt.”

Roxas shakes his head. “It’s not your fault. You meant well, but it came out wrong. Just explain that to him when you guys talk and the problem should pretty much solve itself. We’ve been friends for too long to let something like this break up the quad.”

The other boy nods slowly. “You’re right. We’ll solve it,” he smiles. It spreads to Roxas. He finds it hard to be anything but happy when Hayner’s smiling.

The bell rings, and both boys groan as they look at the box of uneaten donuts. They’re probably cold now, but Roxas is willing to bet that neither of them have eaten since waking up.

Hayner peeks over his shoulder, then looks at Roxa with another devious smirk. “Think she’ll be mad if we steal some donuts?”

Roxas keeps his eyes on the brunette as he reaches over the table to slide the box between them. “Is it really “stealing” if they were meant for us in the first place?”

They grin at one another as they quickly flip the lid, take a donut, and run to their respective classes.

“Bye, Lette!”

“See ya!”

“Oh, you guys are assholes!”

It’s a solid plan. She can’t brutally murder them if she can’t catch them, and by the time she sees them again she’ll have calmed down.


End file.
